Getting Over Ex's
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: When Elias needs to get over an ex will he seek help with a stranger looking for the same thing? Another fun little one-shot.


**Well I just can't help myself with these Elias one-shots. I feel like they just keep coming and why would I stop? I mean come on. So here is yet another one cause let's be honest there is not enough Elias up in this bitch and I'm happy to contribute as well as encourage anyone to contribute. There are a few out there though so let's keep it going! Hope you enjoy! I also have a couple Elias stories going called The Desired One and Saved by Elias. Check them out if you want to I'm having fun writing those too.**

 **Getting Over Ex's**

Elias was walking out of the gym and had plans to get together with his friend Finn whom he wrestled with in the WWE. Elias had been seeing this girl for about a year while he was in NXT and into him being on the main roster and he thought that they were really going somewhere special. But she ended up sleeping with a couple of other wrestlers when he got moved up to the main roster and didn't find out until after a while. He was pretty devastated and though he had some rough nights he vowed to then focus on his career and the fact that it was moving in a positive direction. Finn was feeling bummed because his girlfriend Cathy of one year was out of town doing some work for the WWE so he thought he would get a few drinks with Elias. They had grown to be tight while wrestling together in NXT and now being on the same brand for a year already. He remembered six months ago when things went bad between Elias and his ex. Elias was beat up pretty bad. But now that it had been six months he could see that he was doing better.

After being a couple of drinks in Elias noticed a total babe who never seemed to leave the dance floor. She was taller probably around five feet eight. She had a more slender build but he could tell she was fit and in shape. The dress she was wearing sure complimented her body. He was taking sips of his beer and trying to keep up his conversation with Finn when Finn finally noticed who he was staring at. Finn did his signature grin. "She's a looker, why don't you go say hi?" "Because I'm not trying to get in another relationship that's why." "Who says that's what she wants?" "Oh I don't know, I feel like my game is off anyway." "Oh Shit!" Elias gave Finn a strange look for his abrupt statement. "What?" Elias asked seeing that Finn was looking behind him. Elias turned around and to his horror he saw his ex walk in. He hated that she looked good too. She was with a couple of other females. He turned back around and looked at Finn. "What are you going to do?" Elias took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "I'm going over to that cute brunette over there." "Good job, that's the right attitude." Finn still had that smile on his face as he watched his friend go to the dance floor.

Heather was moving to the beat with her friend Connie when Connie tapped her arm. "Hey, that hot guy you were looking at earlier is coming this way." Heather looked real quick and looked back at her friend. "Oh shit, what do I do?" "Look, seeing as how you just got over a bad breakup I'll remind you. You dance your ass off in front of him showing him what he's working with and then you take him home or go to his place I don't care either way and you fuck his brains out. Need I say more?" "Holy shit Connie really?" "Yes, best way to get over an ex I promise, and plus that man looks like he could throw you around in the bedroom. Hell I'll take a whack at him if you chicken out." "No…I can do this." "That's my girl." Connie sort of stepped away and found some random guy to dance with leaving Heather all by herself. By then it was now or never because he was right behind her. She turned around slowly and was inches away from him. Without even a chance to say a word he grabbed her face and crashed his lips to hers. She was in shock initially but had to admit she liked it. She put her hands on his chest as she started to return the kiss. Meanwhile Finn was sitting in his chair damn near cheering as he took witness to what was going on. After a minute they separated and looked at each other. God his eyes were gorgeous…he was gorgeous. She felt herself getting hot. "Hi." She panted. "Hi…Elias…" "Heather…want to dance?" "Sure." It was fate because a great song came on and she turned around facing away from him and his hands landed on her hips. She was moving her hips just right by his standards. She was getting low bending over and he felt himself getting hard. He wasn't even thinking about looking in his ex's direction. But she was looking in his and wasn't liking what he was seeing.

She was standing there with her hand on her hip as her ex was roaming his hands all over this girl' hip and back. "Hey Tonya isn't that Elias?" She rolled her eyes. "Yes." "Who is that he's all over?" "I don't know." Her friend stood back clearly seeing that Tonya was pissed. If smoke could come out of her ears it would. She could only just stand there and look on as it was clear her ex had moved on even though she heard how bad he took the break-up. Honestly she only slept with other guys because she hated being alone and Elias was travelling a lot more once he got on the main roster.

The song was over and they were facing each other again. "So Elias, any chance you want to get out of here?" "Sure." They held each other's hands and he waved off to Finn as he walked by and Finn gave him the thumbs up of approval. Elias and Heather stepped out into the cool night air and he looked around remembering they took Finn's car. "Any chance you drove here?" "Actually I just live a block down the road let's go to my place." "Perfect, thanks a lot my ex just showed up so this was vindication for me. Not that I'm using you. I mean I was already staring at you." He sort of blushed and she thought it was cute. She could tell he was a good guy. "It's okay, I'm not really looking for anything either. You can help me get over my ex right now." She led him down the block.

The door to her apartment opened and he shut the door behind him and was pleased when she pulled her dress over her head leaving her in just panties. He was definitely hard now. She walked back up to him and kissed him. He let the one hand hold her against him by the small of her back while the other grabbed a hold of one of her breasts thumbing over the nipple. "Oh yeah." She moaned in his mouth. He kept going moving to the other nipple pulling and tugging on it. She couldn't take it anymore. She forcefully pushed him back crashing him against the door. He had his hands up as she went right for his belt buckle. She had that taken care of in no time. Getting on her knees she was working at his zipper and he took his shirt of while watching her. She pulled him out wasting no time grabbing him popping the head in her mouth. "Holy fucking shit." His head bonked against the door as he almost collapsed. She hollowed her cheeks taking almost all of him in her mouth going up and down faster and faster. His hand was on the back of her head tangled in her hair enjoying every second of it. "Fuck baby, jesus don't stop." He begged as she worked his cock over. She was incredible. But it was only a matter of minutes that he had to stop her. He pulled her up and connected their lips again lifting her up in his arms effortlessly. She pointed towards the bedroom and he walked them there. He threw her on the bed got his jeans and briefs completely off. She slid her panties off in unison as he grabbed her right leg lifting it up and holding it there. He put his other hand on the top of her left thigh holding himself as he wasted no time shoving his cock inside her. "Fuck! Give me that big cock baby!' She cried out. His hair was falling around his face as the look of passion and lust took over as he started to thrust into her powerfully. She reached at her breasts playing with herself while he enjoyed watching. He couldn't believe it but he was sure he felt himself get harder. He started to go even faster making her scream. "Fuck Elias! Right there I'm so close!" "Come on baby that's it." He slammed into her methodically pulling out almost completely slamming into her again. He could feel her tighten around him. He kept up his pace as she grabbed at the sheets cumming all over his cock. He let her ride it out watching her amazing body and what he was doing to her. She got her legs from his grasp and sat up running her hands down his chest and abs licking her lips. He smirked devilishly at her with glazed eyes contemplating what to do to her next. But it was in a blink before his eyes she was crawling on all fours away from him putting her behind on display. He grabbed at her hips pulling her back keeping her still as he held his cock at her entrance as she looked behind at him. "You want this cock baby?" "Fuck me Elias! I want your cum so bad." She groaned seductively. He entered her again and smacked her ass a few times. "Oh shit right there…that's it baby. Fuck me with that big cock! God you're so fucking good baby!" "God damn right I am!" He pumped inside and out of her even harder than before feeling it boil up inside him. She pushed herself against him driving him nuts as she started to get tight around him again. "Fuck I'm cumming, don't stop…right there…oh please! Fuck!" He was close as he kept going gripping onto her even tighter before a few last thrusts shooting his hot cum inside her. "Oh man! Fuck!" He stopped as his cock tingled inside her letting his breath catch. They stayed in that same position for a few more moments before he pulled out. He helped her up and held her as she started kissing him. His hands landed on her ass. He separated and looked at her curiously. "Again?" "In the shower this time big boy." She said seductively before leading them into the bathroom. Guess you could say they were over their ex's at this point.

 **Well there you be I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading everyone.**


End file.
